mil RAZONES PARA VIVIR veresión 1
by christopher 24
Summary: El especial de las madres apta para todo el público


MIL RAZONES PARA VIVIR

Espero que no les aya afectado mucho el reciente temblor y los fenómenos naturales de ahora. Esta es la versión real especial para las madres,en el último capítulo tiene un poco de violencia pero sólo ese capítulo,espero que les guste y comenten,si preguntan porque esos nombres es si eran especiales tenían que ser nombres por ahí ven errores de ortografía me dicen y Felicidades á todas las madres del mundo que hacen un gran sacrificio por que salgamos adelante desde el fondo de mi corazón gracias a todos y Feliz día de las madres

**Personajes:**

**Lindsay (LA MADRE)**

**Kyuren (ELHIJO)**

**Alexa (LA HIJA)**

**Narradora **

**Fanny (LA HERMANA BIOLOGICA DE KYUREN)**

**Han, Cristal y Emi Weber (LOS NÑOS)**

**Mara (LA ORIENTADORA DE LINDSAY)**

**Roger (el malvado)**

**DOCTOR**

**CAPITULO 1 EL COMIENSO ****(ESENA: UNA CASA NORMAL)**

_EL FIN DE UNA FAMILIA Y COMIENSA OTRA_

**NARRADORA: LES CONTARE UNA HISTORIA DE UNA MADRE JOVEN QUE LOGRA SALIR ADELANTE A PESAR DE TODO LO QUE HABIA PASADO Y ENCUENTRA LA FELIZIDAD AL CREAR UNA FAMILIA, BUENO ESTO PASO HACE 70 AÑOS EL 19 DE SEPTIEMBRE,HABIA UNA MUCHACHA DE 20 AÑOS LLAMADA LINDSAY ERA LA MEJOR ABOGADA DEL ESTADO,NUNCA FRACASABA Y ESTABA CASADA CON JUAN LEON EXPERTO E INGENIERO EN MECATRONICA, EL CUAL FALLECIO ASESINADO EN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA y Lindsay ESTABA A PUNTO DE SUICIDARSE**

**LINDSAY:("VESTIDA DE ABOGADA" ESTABA EN LA ORILLA DEL TECHO, LAGRIMAS CAIAN DE SU ROSTRO) PERDI TODO LO QUE AMABA EN ESTA VIDA,YA NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER EN ESTA VIDA**

**NARRADORA: ENTRA UNA MUCHACHA A DETENER A LINDSAY**

**MARA: (JOVEN DE 15 AÑOS) NO LO AGA SEÑORITA**

**LINDSAY: YA NO TENGO RAZONES PARA VIVIR (VOLTEA A VER A MARA) ¿Y TU QUE SABES? SOLO ERES UNA NIÑA**

**NARRADORA: LINDSAY ERA DE LAS QUE SOLO CON BUENAS RAZONES SE ARREPENTIRIA**

**MARA: tiene RAZONES PARA VIVIR **

**LINDSAY: DAMELAS PARA NO SUICIDARME, HE PERDIDO TODO LO QUE E TENIDO**

**NARRADORA: POR SUERTE MARA TENIA LA MEJOR RAZON PARA QUE LINDSAY NO SE SUICIDARA **

**MARA: SI SE SUISIDA SU HIJA PENSARA MAL DE USTED**

**NARRADORA: ESO LE YEGO AL CORAZON Y REFLEXIONO**

**MARA: CREERA QUE TE SUICIDASTE PORQUE NO LA QUISISTE LINDSAY**

**LINDSAY: ¿COMO SABES MI NOMBRE?**

**MARA: SE MUCHO MAS QUE ESO, SE QUE SE CASO CON EL PORQUE LA TRATABA COMO NADIE LA HABIA TRATADO SUS CARICIAS, COMO LA TRATABA, Y LA AMABA COMO SI NO HUBIERA UN MAÑANA, ERA DE LOS QUE SE MERECEN VIVIR SIGLOS**

**LINDSAY: ¿COMO TE LLAMAS?**

**MARA: ME LLAMO MARA**

**LINDSAY: ¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES?**

**MARA: 15**

**LINDSAY: ¿LO CONOSISTE?**

**MARA: ALGO PARECIDO SOY UNA FAMILIAR MUY CERCANA**

**LINDSAY:(SE ESTABA ARREPINTIENDO DE INTENTAR SUICIDARCE Y SE ALEJA DE LA ORILLA LENTAMENTE) ¿ACASO SABES DE ESTOS TEMAS?**

**MARA: SE QUE SOY MUY JOVEN, PERO (SUSPIRA) LO SE PORQUE MI MADRE SE SUICIDO CUANDO MI HERMANA MURIO DE CANCER EN EL CORAZON CUANDO TENIA 5 AÑOS**

**NARRADORA: LINDSAY SE DIO CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTABA ACIENDO ERA UN ERROR MUY GRANDE**

**LINDSAY: ¿CREES QUE PENSARIA ASI DE MI SI ME UBIERA SUICIDADO?**

**MARA: Y PEOR, SE QUE LA PIENSAS DAR EN ADOPCION Y SERA LO MISMO**

**LINDSAY: ¿PORQUE ME AYUDAS SI NO TE CONOSCO?**

**MARA: SE LO QUE ES PERDER A ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL, SI LO HACE TALVES NI LOGRE LLEGAR A LOS 7 AÑOS**

**LINDSAY: ¿COMO ES QUE LO SABES?**

**MARA: PORQUE YO (SE PONE MUY TRISTE Y LAGRIMAS SALIERON DE SUS OJOS) PERDI A UN AMIGO, LO AMABA CON TODO MI CORAZON,GRACIAS A EL YO ESTOY VIVA, ME SACO DEL BASURERO, ME DIO UN HOGAR UN TRABAJO Y UNA VIDA LLENA DE TRIUNFOS, ME DIO TODO LO QUE YO NUNCA E TENIDO Y MURIO ASESINADO CUANDO YO CUMPLI 13 AÑOS, DE MILAGRO LOGRE VIVIR 2 AÑOS MAS PERO FUE UN INFIERNO Y MUY POCOS LOGRAN SOBREVIVIR MÁS DE 2 AÑOS**

**LINDSAY: LO LAMENTO**

**MARA: YO TAMBIEN, ¿PORQUE LA QUIERES DAR EN ADOPCION?**

**LINDSAY: NO ESTOY LISTA PARA CRIAR A UN BEBE Y TEMO HACER ALGO MAL O QUETAL SI NO ME QUIERE**

**MARA: UNA HIJA CRIADA CON MUCHO AMOR Y RESPETO NUNCA DIRIA ESA PALABRA TEN CONFIANSA EN QUE LO ARAS VIEN Y SERA UNA EXPERIENCIA MUY HERMOSA, HAZLO CON CONFIANSA (5 SEG) ABUELA**

**(UN TRUENO CAYO Y EMPEZO A LLOVER)**

**NARRADORA: LINDSAY NO LO PODIA CREER HABÍA CONOCIDO A SU NIETA, VOLTEO A VER A MARA PERO DESAPARECIO (COMO EN LAS PELICULAS) HOYO LLORAR A UN BEBE Y CORRIO A LA HABITACION DE ALEXANDRA SU HIJA PERO ESTABA DORMIDA, AUN SE OHIA LLORAR A UN BEBE, SE ASOMO POR LA VENTANA Y ESTABA UN BEBE EN UN CANASTO EN LA PUERTA, CORRIO A AUXILIAR AL BEBE, MIRO A TODAS PARTES PERO NO HABIA NADIE**

**SE OLLE LA CANCION TU ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**

**LINDSAY:(CARGA AL BEBE SE SORPRENDE) WOW QUE TE PASO EN LOS OJOS**

**NARRADORA: EN LOS OJOS TENIA UNA CICATRIZ EN FORMA DE RRAYO Y LOS OJOS ERAN BICOLOR, EL DE LA DERECHA ERAN VERDE Y AZUL SEPARADOS POR UNA LINEA NEGRA Y EL IZQUIERDO ROJO Y CAFÉ SE MOVIO UN POCO Y LA LUZ SE REFLEJO EN LOS OJOS DEL BEBE Y CAMBIARON DE COLOR A CAFÉ, UNA SENSACION EN SU CORAZON QUE JAMAS EN LA VIDA HABIA SENTIDO LA INVADIO, EL BACIO EN SU CORAZON POR LA MUERTE DE JUAN HABIA DESAPARECIDO Y TOMO UNA DESISION QUE LE CAMBIARIA SU VIDA POR COMPLETO,UNA DECISIÓN QUE MUY POCAS MADRES DE CORTA EDAD SE ATREVEN HACER,ADOPTO Á UN BEBÉ **

**LINDSAY: TRANQUILO AHORA ESTAS EN BUENAS MANOS (ENTRA EN LA CASA Y LO ACUESTA EN LA CAMA A LADO DE ALEXANDRA SU HIJA) AHORA ERES MI HIJO (LE ACARISIA LA CAVESITA) KYUREN ALEXIS STELL, MI NIÑO ESPECIAL**

**NARRADORA: UNA SONRRISA ILUMINO EL ROSTRO DE LINDSAY, UNA SONRISA QUE SOLO CON JUAN TENIA**

**LINDSAY: (se acuesta MIRANDO HACIA ARRIBA) TE ECHARE DE MENOS JUAN**

**NARRADORA: EN ESE MOMENTO KYUREN ABRASA EL BRASO DE LINDSAY Y LA MISMA SONRISA ILUMINA SU ROSTRO, LINDSAY ABRASO A KYUREN Y QUEDARON DORMIDOS, AQUÍ SE PUEDEN APRECIAR 4 RAZONES POR LA CUAL ES MEJOR VIVIR QUE LAMENTAR**

_**ESENA 2 UN NUEVO CORAZON**_

_UNA ENFERMEDAD DEL CORAZON Y EL COMIENZO DE LA TRISTEZA_

**NARRADORA: 15 AÑOS DESPUES UN ACCIDENTE Y UNA ENFERMEDAD MARCARON DE POR VIDA A LINDSAY Y LOS MUCHACHOS**

**ESENA: SALA DE LA CASA)**

**KYUREN VESTIDO CON ROPA DE MARCA Y LENTES NEGROS QUE LE TAPABAN LA MARCA EN FORMA DE RAYO DE LOS OJOS Y GORRA CAMUFLADA**

**(ENTRA ALEXA LA HERMANA)**

**ALEXA:(VESTIDA NORMAL LENTES DE AUMENTO) BUENOS DIAS KYUREN**

**KYUREN: BUENOS DIAS Y FELICIDADES ALEXA **

**ALEXA: GRACIAS KYUREN (SE ABRASAN LOS HERMANOS)**

**ENTRA LINDSAY VESTIDA COMO ABOGADA Y SU PORTAFOLIO**

**LINDSAY: (DE BROMA) ¿A QUIEN LE ESTAMOS FESTEJANDO HOY? NO SERA A MI NIÑA ALEXANDRA**

**ALEXA: MAMA TE ACORDASTE**

**LINDSAY: COMO NO ME VOY A ACORDAR DE EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI NIÑA DE 15 AÑOS Y DE MI NIÑO ESPECIAL**

**ALEJANDRA: MI HERMANO**

**NARRADORA: SE FORMO UN ABRASO GRUPAL, EL LASO MUY PROFUNDO QUE TENIAN ENTRE SI SE SOLIDIFICABA AL PASO DEL TIEMPO**

**TOCAN LA PUERTA**

**ALEXA: AHORA VUELVO**

**(SALE DE ESENA)**

**NARRADORA: LINDSAY SE PUSO ALGO TRISTE Y KYUREN NOTO LA TRISTESA DE LINDSAY**

**KYUREN: ¿MAMA PORQUE ESTAS TRISTE?**

**LINDSAY: LAMENTO NO HACERLE LA FIESTA A MI HIJA,POR LA FALTA DE DINERO**

**KYUREN: MADRE A ELLA NO LE IMPORTA LA FIESTA SOLO ESTAR CONTIGO**

**LINDSAY: SE QUE NO SOY TU MADRE PERO TE AMO COMO SI LO FUERA**

**NARRADORA: A KYUREN NO LE IMPORTABA Y/O MOLESTABA QUE LINDSAY FUERA SU MADRE ADOPTIVA,EL AMABA A LINDSAY COMO UNA VERDADERA MADRE, NO SABIAN QUE SIERTA JOVENCITA ESTABA MIRANDO**

**KYUREN: PARA MI LO ERES Y SIEMPRE LO AS SIDO **

**LINDSAY: ¿PERO PORQUE LO DISES CON TANTA SEGURIDAD?**

**KYUREN: SE QUE NO SOMOS DE LA MISMA SANGRE PERO LO QUE NOS UNE EN UNO SOLO ES EL AMOR, CARIÑO, RESPETO, TODO LO QUE EMOS PASADO Y LOGRADO PASAR, NOS UNE COMO FAMILIA**

**NARRADORA: TODAS ESAS PALABRAS CONMOBIERON A LINDSAY, CASI HASE QUE LLORE, ALEXA ESTABA LLORANDO EN SILENCIO, PERO FUE MUY HERMOSO LO QUE DIJO Y LINDSAY CRELLO QUE ERA UN POEMA**

**LINDSAY: ¿DE DONDE SACASTE TODO ESE POEMA?**

**KYUREN: NO ES POEMA, BUENO DEBO MEJORAR UNAS PARTES PARA QUE NO SEA COMO UN POEMA**

**LINDSAY: ¿ENTONSES DEBO CONSIDERARME TU MADRE?**

**KYUREN: ENTIENDO QUE SEAS MUY HONESTA CONMIGO, ME ADOPTASTE Y TE LO AGRADESCO,SIN TI NO SERÍA NADA **

**LINDSAY: DE NADA (SE DAN UN FUERTE ABRAZO)**

**NARRADORA: KYUREN SIEMPRE QUISO SABER LA RESPUESTA A UNA PREGUNTA QUE NO PODIA ENTENDER**

**KYUREN: SI NO ESTABAS LISTA PARA CRIAR BEBES EN ESE MOMRENTO ¿PORQUE ME ADOPTASTE?**

**LINDSAY: NOSE COMO EXPLICARTELO CON EXACTITUD PERO TE LO EXPLICARE CUANDO SEPA COMO EXPLICARTELO**

**NARRADORA: LINDSAY SABIA QUE SI LE DECIA QUE SU NIETA DEL FUTURO LA DETUVO ANTES DE SUICIDARSE KYUREN CREERA QUE LE A MENTIDO POR PRIMERA VEZ, SE OLLO QUE ALGO SE ROMPIO, UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO INVADIO A LINDSAY CAMINO ASTA DONDE ESTAVA ALEXA ESPIANDO**

**LINDSAY:(SE ESPANTA AL VER A ALEXA TIRADA) NOOO ALEXA**

**NARRADORA: ALEXA TENIA UNA EMFERMEDAD IMPOSIBLE DE SALVARSE LLAMADA EL SINDROME DEL CORAZON ROTO, MUY PELIGROSA EN REALIDAD**

**KYUREN:(VA ASTA DONDE ESTABA ALEXA LE TOCA LA MANO Y MIRO UNA MARCA ROJO VIVO COMO SANGRE Y RECONOCE LA ENFERMEDAD) TENEMOS QUE LLEVARLA ASTA EL HOSPITAL O SERA MUY TARDE**

**LINDSAY: ¿SABES QUE LE PASA?**

**KYUREN: SI ES UNA EMFERMEDAD MUY RARA, ATACA EL CORAZON, TENEMOS 30 MINUTOS PARA LLEVARLA CON UN MEDICO O MORIRA**

**NARRADORA: LINDSAY ESTABA EXPERIMENTANDO EL PEOR MOMENTO QUE JAMAS EN LA VIDA HABIA PASADO, JAMAS EN LA VIDA ALEXA SE HABIA ENFERMADO EN ESTA MAGNITUD, CARGARON A ALEXA Y LA LLEVARON AL HOSPITAL DEL CENTRO**

**ESENA 2 (UNA SALA DE ESPERA EN EL HOSPITAL)**

**LINDSAY:(MUY ATERRRADA) KYUREN ¿QUE TAN GRAVE ES LA EMFERMEDAD DE ALEXA?**

**KYUREN: NOSE COMO EXPLICARTELO CON EXACTITUD PERO NO ES UNA ENFERMEDAD ES UN SINDROME CONOCIDO COMO EL SINDROME DEL CORAZON ROTO**

**NARRADORA: LINDSAY CREYO QUE ERA LA TRISTESA AL TERMINAR CON EL NOVIO **

**LINDSAY: PERO ELLA NO TIENE NOVIO**

**KYUREN: CUANDO DIJE CORAZON ROTO ME RREFERIA A**

**NARRADORA: SACA DE SU PANTALON UN LAPIZ DE CERA Y LO ROMPE, LINDSAY EMPEORO DE ESTADO ENTENDIO LO QUE KYUREN QUERIA DECIRLE**

**(ENTRA UN DOCTOR)**

**LINDSAY: ¿COMO ESTA?**

**DOCTOR: ESTA EMPEORANDO, SOLO UN MILAGRO LA PODRIA SALVAR**

**(Entra mara como doctora solo Lindsay PODIA VERLA la mira)**

**Mara: existe una forma Lindsay**

**Lindsay: ¿cómo?**

**Narradora: la respuesta le afecto mucho a Lindsay**

**Kyuren: (recordando) existe una forma mama**

**Doctor: (recuerda) si claro existe una**

**Lindsay: ¿cuál es?**

**Kyuren: ¿confías en mí?**

**Lindsay:(se está asustando) Kyuren me estas asustando**

**Kyuren mara y doctor:(al mismo tiempo) un trasplante de corazón**

**Lindsay: (alterada) ¿Qué?**

**Kyuren: se que suena muy terrorífico pero puedo salvar a Alexa**

**Mara: confía en él puede salvarla**

**Narradora: Lindsay tomo una decisión de vida y/o muerte si no lo hacia Alexa moriría y KYUREN VIVIRÁ si lo hacia Alexa viviría y el riesgo es que Kyuren moriría **

**Kyuren:(agarra la mano de Lindsay) Alexa te necesita más que nunca**

**Se oye el sonido del video titanic DESDE EL MINUTO 2**

**Lindsay: lo lamento KYUREN **

**Kyuren: estaré bien**

**KYUREN Camina hasta que las manos se separan Alex sale de escena y Lindsay se queda llorando**

**Narradora: varias horas después sale el doctor **

**Lindsay: ¿cómo están?**

**Doctor: están vivos los 2**

**Narradora: el corazón destrozado de Lindsay volvió a regenerarse al oír la noticia y feliz PERO POR MUY POCO TIEMPO,AQUÍ TENEMOS 4 RAZONES POR LA CUAL YA SUMAN 8 RAZONES**

ESENA 3 UNA NUEVA INTEGRANTE

_UNA MUCHACHA CON NUEVA FAMILIA_

**NARRADORA: TIEMPO DESPUES UNA MUCHACHA LLEGO A LA FAMILIA DE LINDSAY **

**EN LA SALA DE LA CASA ESTABAN LINDSAY Y KYUREN**

**LINDSAY: KYUREN NOSE COMO AGRADECERTE QUE SALVARAS A MI HIJA**

**KYUREN: LO HARIA PORTI TAMBIEN**

**(ENTRA A ESENA ALEXA)**

**ALEXA: ¿DE QUE HABLAN USTEDES?**

**NARRADORA: A ALEXA NUNCA LE OCULTARON UN SECRETO PERO NO SABIAN COMO EXPLICARLE QUE KYUREN LE DIO SU CORAZON PARA QUE VIVIERA **

**KYUREN: VOY A UN MANDADO AL MERCADO LUEGO VUELVO (SALE DE ESENA)**

**(SE OLLE LA CANCION DE CUANDO SE APAGE LA LUZ DE PATRICIA TAPIA O SIEMPRE)**

**LINDSAY: HIJA NO SE COMO DECIRTE ESTO**

**ALEXA: (ESPANTANDOSE) ¿QUE PASA MADRE?**

**LINDSAY: CUANDO TE ENFERMASTE EN EL HOSPITAL ME DIJO KYUREN QUE TENIAS EL SINDROME DEL CORAZON PARTIDO Y ES IMPOSIBLE QUE TE SALVARAS Y ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL TE DIO SU CORAZON Y EL TIENE EL TUYO**

**NARRADORA: ALEXA SE DIO CUENTA DE QUIEN TENIA SU CORAZON Y ESE HERA SU HERMANO**

**ALEXA: (SE LLEVA LAS MANOS HASTA LA BOCA) KYUREN TIENE MI CORAZON**

**LINDSAY:(IMPRESIONADA) ¿COMO LO SUPISTE?**

**ALEXA: FUE FACIL (MUY ALTERADA) ¿PERO EL ESTA BIEN? ¿CUANTO TIEMPO LE QUEDA?**

**LINDSAY: DESPUES DE QUE LA OPERACIÓN SE REALISARA SU CORAZON SE DEBILITO Y EL TIEMPO ES DE 2 AÑOS O -**

**ALEXA: NO NO NO**

**LINDSAY: LO LAMENTO HIJA (INTENTA CONSOLARLA CON UN ABRAZO) HASTA CON QUE LE ROMPAN EL CORAZON SERA SU FIN**

**ALEXA: ¿PORQUE EL? MAMA ¿PORQUE?**

**LINDSAY: ERA EL UNICO QUE PODIA SALVARTE**

**NARRADORA: LA NOTICIA DESTROZO EL CORAZON DE ALEXA SU HERMANO SOLO LE DURARA OTROS 2 AÑOS O MENOS**

**LINDSAY: LO LAMENTO HIJA **

**NARRADORA: EN UN PARQUE DEL CENTRO FANNY ESTABA SENTADA EN UNA BANCA Y TRISTE KYUREN PASO POR ESE LUGAR Y SE INTERESO SE SENTO EN LA MISMA BANCA Y FANNY INTENTA OCULTAR SU TRISTESA PERO SE NOTABA A SIMPLE VISTA, Y NO SE DIO CUENTA DE LA MARCA EN LOS OJOS DE KYUREN**

**(SE OLLE UNA SINFONIA)**

**KYUREN: ¿PORQUE ESTAS TRISTE?**

**NARRADORA: FANNY ES MUY HONESTA CON TODOS Y LE AVERGONSAVA LLORAR EN FRENTE DE LA JENTE **

**FANNY:(VESTIDA CON EL UNIFORME DEL CECYTEG Y UNA MOCHILA CON UNA CARPETA) EL QUE ERA MI NOVIO ESTA SALIENDO CON OTRA**

**KYUREN: ENTIENDO TE DESTROZO EL CORAZON CUANDO LO VISTE CON OTRA **

**FANNY: ACASO TE HICIERON LO MISMO**

**KYUREN: NO, ME LLAMO KYUREN**

**FANNY: ME LLAMO FANNY**

**KYUREN: UN PLACER (SE SALUDAN DE MANO)**

**FANNY: ¿Y COMOLO SUPISTE?**

**KYUREN: ME GUSTA LAS COSAS DEL AMOR**

**(SE OLLE LA CANCION DE ENTRE TU Y YO)**

**FANNY: ¿ENTONSES SABES PORQUE MI EX ME TRAICIONO?**

**KYUREN: SI ¿EL ERA GUAPO?**

**FANNY: SIII**

**KYUREN: CON RAZON**

**FANNY: ¿COMO DIJISTE?**

**KYUREN: TENGO UNA TEORIA **

**FANNY: ME LA PUEDES EXPLICAR**

**KYUREN: NO DIGO QUE SEA PERFECTA PERO YA QUE INSISTES, HOY EN DIA HAY MUCHOS DIVORCIOS Y SEPARACIONES PORQUE LAS MUJERES SE VAN CON EL GUAPO SIN CONOCERLOS NO DIGO QUE TODOS PERO ALGUNOS SI PORQUE BUSCARON EN SUS SENTIMIENTOS Y POR ESO EL NOVIASGO SI FUNCIONA**

**FANNY: ¿QUERES DECIR QUE SI QUIERO TENER UN NOVIO LO CONOSCA PRIMERO PARA SABER SI EL ES EL EQUIBOCADO?**

**KYUREN: PARECIDO Y EN SU FORMA DE SER, PERO CADA QUIEN TIENE SU VIDA**

**FANNY: ¿COMO SABES TANTO DEL NOVIASGO?**

**KYUREN: NO SE MUCHO COMO PARA QUE SEA UN EXPERTO PERO EN LAS TELENOVELAS PELICULAS NOVELAS SERIES Y MUSICA ROMANTICA**

**FANNY: ¿ENSERIO?**

**KYUREN: SI **

**FANNY: JAMAS HABIA CONOCIDO A UN MUCHACHO QUE LE GUSTARA LAS TELENOVELAS **

**KYUREN: SOLO MI FAMILIA LO SABE **

**FANNY: Y ESO ¿NO TIENES AMIGOS?**

**KYUREN: SOLO TENGO A MI FAMILIA**

**FANNY: ¿PERO PORQUE?**

**NARRRADORA: KYUREN SE QUITA LOS LENTES Y FANNY SE SORPRENDE **

**FANNY: ¿QUE TE PASO EN LOS OJOS?**

**KYUREN: NADIE LO SABE ¿PORQUE NO HULLES SE QUE DOY MIEDO?**

**FANNY: SI TENGO ALGO DE MIEDO PERO PORQUE NO ESPANTAS A LOS NIÑOS COMO EN HALOWEN**

**KYUREN: NO LO HAGO PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE MI MADRE PIENSE MAL DE MI**

**FANNY: ¿TIENES MADRE?**

**(Se oye un solo de piano triste)**

**KYUREN: SI ¿PORQUE PREGUNTAS?**

**FANNY:(BAJA LA MIRADA) SOY HUERFANA**

**KYUREN: LO LAMENTO NO SE PORQUE PREGUNTE**

**FANNY: (RECOJE LA MIRADA) NO TE PREOCUPES NO LO SABIAS**

**KYUREN: SE LO QUE SE SIENTE SER HUERFANO**

**FANNY: ¿LO SABES?**

**KYUREN: CUANDO TENIA 7 AÑOS ME PERDI DURANTE 3 MESES EN LA CIUDAD**

**FANNY: LO LAMENTO**

**KYUREN: YO TAMBIEN Y APOCO ESTUDIAS EN EL CECYTEG**

**FANNY: ESTUDIO Y TRABAJO ahí**

**KYUREN: ¿ESTUDIAS Y TRABAJAS PARA NO PERDER TUS ESTUDIOS?**

**FANNY: EXACTO Y ¿QUE EDAD TIENES 15 O +?**

**KYUREN: 15**

**FANNY: YO TAMBIEN**

**NARRADORA: DE LA PEQUEÑA CONVERSASION QUE TUBIERON NACIO UNA SENSACION QUE JAMAS EN LA VIDA DE KYUREN Y FANNY HABÍAN SENTIDO EMPESO A SENTIRSE AL PASO DEL TIEMPO CADA VEZ MAS FUERTE CON LA NESESIDAD DE QUE EL DIA SE CONVIRTIERA EN MINUTOS**

**KYUREN: ¿EN DONDE VIVES?**

**FANNY: VIVO SOLA EN UNA CASA ABANDONADA **

**KYUREN: ¿NO QUISIERAS CONOCER A MI FAMILIA FANNY?**

**FANNY: ME ENCANTARIA**

**KYUREN: MI MADRE ES MUY NIÑERA**

**FANNY: ¿DE VERDAD?**

**FANNNY: SI, SE ENCARIÑARA**

**NARRADORA: LOS MUCHACHOS CAMINARON HACIA LA CASA MUY CONTENTOS, EN LO MIENTRAS EN LA SALA **

**ESENA (LA SALA DE LACASA)**

**ALEXA: ¿NO EXISTE CURA MADRE?**

**LINDSAY: NO**

**ALEXA: ¿QUE AREMOS MADRE? **

**LINDSAY: PASAR MAS TIEMPO CON EL EN SUS ULTIMOS AÑOS, SI PUDIERA LE DARIA MI VIDA **

**ALEXA: NO TE CULPES POR ALGO QUE NO SE PUDIERA CAMBIAR **

**NARRADORA: LA TRISTESA ATORMENTABA A LINDSAY, Y ALEXA NO PODIA AGUANTAR LAS GANAS DE LLORAR SALIO Y SE SENTO EN LA SILLA A LLORAR, APARECE MARA A AYUDAR A LINDSAY EN ESOS MOMENTOS TRAJICOS**

**(ENTRA MARA VESTIDA COMO ENFERMERA) se oye el sonido del ave fénix **

**MARA: HAY UNA FORMA DE ALIVIAR EL CORAZON DE KYUREN ABUELA**

**LINDSAY: ¿CUANTO CUESTA Y EN DONDE LA CONSIGO?**

**MARA: NO ES UNA MEDICINA ES UN SENTIMIENTO LO QUE REJENARA EL CORAZON QUE LE HIZO FALTA **

**NARRADORA: CUANDO MARA DIJO LE HIZO FALTA LE DESTROZO EL CORAZON AL SABER EN QUE ELLA ESTABA FALLANDO EN HALGO,LO MÁS DOLOROSO PARA UNA MADRE ES SABER QUE ELLA FALLÓ DURANTE LA CRIANZA DE SU HIJO **

**LINDSAY: (LE SALEN LAGRIMAS) ¿EN QUE ESTOY FALLANDO? LE DOY TODO LO QUE TENGO Y EL AMOR QUE NUNCA SENTI DE JOVEN**

**NARRADORA: LINDSAY QUEDO HUERFANA A LOS 12 AÑOS, SUS PADRE FUERON ASESINADOS**

**MARA: EL NECESITA AMIGOS Y COMPANIA PARA QUE SU CORAZON SE REGENERE **

**LINDSAY: NADIE QUIERE HACERCARSE A EL POR LA MARCA Y SUS OJO QUE DAN MIEDO**

**MARA: NO PIERDAS LA ESPERANZA INCLUSO EN LOS ULTIMOS MOMENTOS DE LA VIDA, LA ESPERANZA HACE MILAGROS INESPERADOS**

**NARRADORA: MARA DESAPARECIO PERO LA ESPERANZA ESTUBO MUY ENCUENTA Y UN RAYO DE LUZ ESTABA POR ILUMINAR EL CORAZON DE LINDSAY Y ALEXANDRA**

**LINDSAY:(SALE A LA SALA Y MIRA A ALEXANDRA) ALEXANDRA CREO QUE SI HAY UNA CURA**

**ALEXA: ¿EN DONDE LA CONSEGIREMOS?**

**LINDSAY: SALGAMOS A CAMINAR**

**SALIERON A LA CALLE EN DONDE ESTABA KYUREN Y FANNY HABLANDO**

**LINDSAY: ¿KYUREN QUIEN ES ELLA?**

**KYUREN: MADRE ELLA ES FANNY UNA AMIGA**

**NARRADORA: AL OIR QUE FANNY ERA UNA AMIGA DE KYUREN LA ESPERANZA DE QUE KYUREN VIVIERA ESTVA AL LADO DE KYUREN **

**FANNY: ES UN PLACER SEÑORITA**

**LINDSAY: EL GUSTO ES MIO(SE SALUDAN DE MANO)**

**ALEXA: ¿DESDE CUANDO SE CONOSEN?**

**FANNY: UNAS HORAS**

**LINDSAY: ¿Y NO CREES QUE TUS PADRES SE PREOCUPARAN? **

**NARRADORA: ESO DEPRIMIO MUCHO A FANNY**

**FANNY: LA VERDAD ES QUE SOY HUERNANA**

**LINDSAY: ¿Y UN FAMILIAR?**

**FANNY: NADA ESTOY SOLA**

**LINDSAY: UN SENTIMIENTO HISO QUE LINDSAY TOMARA UNA DESISION QUE PODRIA HACER QUE KYUREN VIVIERA MAS AÑOS Y LINDSAY SE VOLVIO MUY NIÑERA, FANNY RECOBRO LA FELIZIDAD QUE SIEMPRE QUISO**

**LINDSAY: ¿Y NO QUISIERAS SER PARTE DE NUESTRA FAMILIA?**

**FANNY: NO QUISIERA SER UNA MOLESTIA EN SU FAMILIA**

**LINDSAY: NINGUNA NECESITO QUE ALGUIEN CUIDE A MIS MUCHACHOS**

**FANNY: EN ESE CASO SERE LA NIÑERA**

**TODOS: VIENBENIDA A LA FAMILIA (SE FORMA UN ABRASO GRUPAL)**

**ENTRA MARA CON UNA SONRISA MUY GRANDE**

**MARA: EXELENTE LINDSAY ESTAS HACIENDO TODO COMO UNA MADRE PERFECTA**

**NARRADORA: LA ESPERANZA SE ESTABA HACIENDO MAS GRANDE Y LA FAMILIA, FANNY NO SE SINTIÓ SOLA OTRAVEZ, Y EN ESTA PARTE YA SUMAN 11 RAZONES**

Capitulo 4 las hermanas Y EL AMIGO

_Unas chicas quedaron huérfanas JUNTO CON UN MUCHACHO y se convirtieron en parte de la familia además un enamoramiento que nunca pasara _

**NARRADORA: TIEMPO DESPUES DE LA LLEGADA DE FANNY, YEGAN TRES HERMANOS A LA FAMILIA Y EL ENAMORAMIENTO DE FANNY HIZO QUE DESCUBRIERA QUE NO ES LA UNICA DE SU FAMILIA **

**(ESENA LA SALA DE LA CASA)**

**KYUREN: ¿OLLE MADRE PORQUE LO HISISTE?**

**NARRADORA: LINDSAY AHUN NO SABIA EXPLICARLE PERO LA MAYOR LA MAYOR PARTE SI**

**LINDSAY: ME DIO TRISTESA SABER QUE FANNY NO TENIA FAMILIA Y NO SE PORQUE LE DI UN HOGAR PERO ME ALEGRA QUE ESTE FELIZ**

**KYUREN: ES PORQUE ERES MUY NIÑERA Y POR ESO LE DISTE UN HOGAR**

**LINDSAY: (TARTAMUDEANDO) N_O_NO_S_OY_ N_N_NIÑERA, ESTA BIEN ME GUSTAN LOS NIÑOS**

**NARRADORA: LINDSAY ERA LA NUMERO UNO EN SABER SI MENTIAS PERO TENIA EL ULTIMO LUGAR EN MENTIR**

**FANNY: (ENTRA A ESENA VESTIDA NORMAL CON UN BOSTESO) BUENOS DIAS**

**LINDSAY: BUENOS DIAS BELLA DURMIENTE**

**FANNY: ¿PORQUE BELLA DURMIENTE?**

**KYUREN: SON CASI LAS 12 DE LA MAÑANA**

**FANNY: LO LAMENTO MADRE TUBE PESADILLAS ULTIMAMENTE**

**LINDSAY: ¿YA TE DORMISTE CON MUSICA INSTRUMENTAL?**

**FANNY: NO**

**KYUREN: ¿Y NO HAN VISTO A ALEXA?**

**LINDSAY: ESTA CON UN AMIGO DE EXCURSION A LA GM DE SILAO**

**KYUREN: CON RAZON ESTABA MUY FELIZ AYER**

**(ENTRA ALEXA VESTIDA CON ROPA COMODA Y UNA MARICONERA CON UNA LIBRETA)**

**ALEXA: YA LLEGE**

**KYUREN: ¿COMO TE FUE?**

**ALEXA: BIEN (Le da un beso en la mejilla a Lindsay)**

**Lindsay: ¿COMO ESTA LA PLANTA?**

**ALEXA: GRANDE Y LLENA DE ROBOTS**

**FANNY: LO BUENO ES QUE TE DIVERTISTE**

**ALEXA: SI**

**(SE OLLE QUE SUENA EL TELEFONO DE LINDSAY Y UN INTRO DRAMATICO)**

**LINDSAY: SI, (CAMBIA LA EXPRECION DE LINDSAY) ¿QUE PASO?, BOY PARA ALLA**

**UREN Y ALEXA: ¿Qué PASO?**

**LINDSAY: EXPLOTO EL EDIFICIO DE JUSTICIA Y MI JEFE ESTABA AHÍ,TENGO QUE ESTAR CON EL**

**FANNY: VAMOS**

**TODOS SALEN**

**NARRADORA: EN EL ACCIDENTE EL JEFE DE LINDSAY NO SOBREVIVIO Y DEJO 3 NIÑOS SIN FAMILIA**

**ESENA (UN PASILLO DE HOSPITAL)**

**NARRADORA: LA FAMILIA DE LINDSAY ESPERABA UNA NOTICIA DE LAS VICTIMAS DEL INCIDENTE **

**LLEGARON Cristal y Emi Weber ACOMPAÑADOS DE HAN, FANNY SE INTERESO EN ESO**

**FANNY: ¿QUE PASO HAN?**

**HAN: NO LO SE**

**CRISTAL: SUPUESTAMENTE ABRIERON LA PUERTA Y EXPLOTO TODO**

**SE OLLE UN SOLO DE PIANO TRISTE**

**EMI: NO SOBREVIVIO NADIE**

**KYUREN: ¿Y QUE HARAN EN ESTE TIEMPO?**

**HAN: NO TENEMOS IDEA DE A DONDE IR**

**(SE QUEDAN PLATICANDO)**

**NARRADORA: LINDSAY TUBO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO QUE NO ERA NADA BUENO Y MARA LE HABISO**

**(ENTRA MARA)**

**MARA: LINDSAY UNA CATASTROFE ESTA POR VENIR, UN SUJETO LLAMADO ROGER INTENTARA PERJUDICARTE LASTIMANDO A ALEXANDRA Y A LOS DEMAS INTENTA EVITAR QUE ESO SUCEDA SACANDO 3 NIÑOS DE LA CALLE**

**LINDSAY: ¿CUANDO SERA?**

**MARA: EN UN MES, SI PUDIERA TE AYUDARIA PERO SERA PEOR**

**LINDSAY: CON ESTO TE AGRADESCO **

**NARRADORA: MARA SE DESAPARECIO Y HISO UN ACTO DE NOBLESA EN ESE MOMENTO **

**FANNY Y KYUREN: UNA APUESTA A QUE LINDSAY ADOPTA A MAS NIÑOS**

**ALEXA: HECHO**

**LINDSAY: BUENO MUCHACHOS TIENEN UNAS OPCIONES PASAR LA NOCHE EN NUESTRA CASA O SER PARTE DE LA FAMILIA ¿Cuál ESCOJEN?**

**HERMANAS Y HAN: PARTE DE LA FAMILIA**

**ENTRA UN DOCTOR**

**DOCTOR: BUENAS TARDES**

**TODOS: BUENAS TARDES**

**DOCTOR: ESTAMOS EN TEMPORADA DE DIFTERIA Y NECESITO SACAR MUESTRAS DE SANGRE A TODOS PARA COMPROVARLO**

**LINDSAY: VAMOS **

**NARRADORA: LOS MUCHACHOS FUERON EXAMINADOS POR PROTECCION Y ES DIA UN ENAMORAMIENTO NUNCA PODRA PASAR**

**(ESENA UN PASILLO DE HOSPITAL TODOS SENTADOS)**

**LINDSAY: (MIRA A FANNY CON UNA CARA DE ENAMORADA) FANNY VAMOS A CAMINAR UN POCO **

**FANNY: CLARO**

**(SE LEVANTAN DE LA BANCA Y CAMINAN UN POCO)**

**LINDSAY: TE MIRE HACE RATO MUY RARA**

**FANNY: NOSE QUE ES ESTA SENSACION QUE ME REVUELBE EL ESTOMAGO CADA VEZ QUE ME HACERCO A KYUREN**

**LINDSAY:(CON UNA GRAN SONRISA) SE LLAMAN MARIPOSAS EN EL ESTOMAGO**

**FANNY: Y QUE ES ESO**

**LINDSAY: ES QUE TE GUSTA KYUREN**

**FANNY: NO LO SE MADRE DESDE QUE LO CONOCI ME A TRATADO COMO UNA SU HERMANA**

**LINDSAY: KYUREN NUNCA A TENIDO AMIGOS Y SI LO CONOCIERAN EL NUNCA SE SENTIRIA SOLO, EL ES UN CHICO UNICO**

**FANNY: POR SUS HOJOS**

**LINDSAY: NO SOLO POR TENER UN GRAN CORAZON A PESAR DE QUE LO TIENE MUY MAL**

**FANNY: ES UN GRAN AMIGO, SIN EL YO NO TENDRIA UNA FAMILIA Y UNA HERMOSA MADRE**

**LINDSAY: COMO TU**

**ENTRA EL DOCTOR**

**DOCTOR: SEÑORITA LINDSAY LE TENGO NOTICIAS INTERESANTES**

**LINDSAY: ¿Y CUALES SON?**

**DOCTOR: DE FANNY Y KYUREN TIENEN DEMASIADAS COINCIDENSIAS**

**LINDSAY: (SE IMPACTA AL HOIR ESAS PALABRAS) ENSERIO **

**se oye la canción todo cambio **

**FANNY: ¿COMO COINSIDENCIAS?**

**NARRADORA: UN DIA MUY TRANQUILO EMPEORO Y A ULTIMO MOMENTO SE DESPLOMO PARA FANNY **

**LINDSAY: CUANDO EXISTEN MUCHAS COINCIDENSIAS QUIERE DECIR QUE SON FAMILIARES**

**FANNY: (SE IMPACTA) ¿QUIERES DECIR QUE ME ENAMORE DE UN FAMILIAR?**

**DOCTOR: DE TU HERMANO**

**FANNY: NO NO NO PUEDE SER (CASI LLORANDO)**

**NARRADORA: FANNY YA NO ERA LA ULTIMA DE SU FAMILIA, HABIA ENCONTRADO A SU HERMANO DEL CUAL ESTABA ENAMORADA PERO LO MALO ESTABA A PUNTO DE COMENSAR, DIAS DESPUES EN UNA NOCHE LINDSAY LE ESTABA POR CONTAR UNA NOTICIA**

**ESENA (SALA DE LA CASA)**

**(LINDSAY ENTRA)**

**LINDSAY: KYUREN TENGO QUE CONTARTE HALGO**

**KYUREN: ¿Y ES?**

**LINDSAY: EL EXAMEN DE LA SANGRE TUYA Y DE FANNY COINCIDEN EN TODO**

**KYUREN: ENTONSES ES MI HERMANA BIOLOGICA**

**LINDSAY: LO LAMENTO **

**KYUREN: SABIA QUE NO ERA EL ULTIMO DE MI FAMILIA**

**LINDSAY: ¿PORQUE TE LO TOMASTE TAN BIEN?**

**KYUREN: CON UNA PELEA ENTRE NOSOTROS SE DEFORMARA LA FAMILIA Y HAGO EL MAYOR ESFUERSO POR NO QUEDARME SIN FAMILIA Y SE QUE SIN FAMILIA NO SOBREVIVIRE MAS DE DOS AÑOS**

**NARRADORA: LINDSAY SE SORPRENDIO AL OIR ESO ES LO MISMO QUE DIJO MARA CUANDO LA HABIA CONOCIDO**

**LINDSAY: NO DEJARE QUE ESO PASE TE PROMETO KYUREN QUE ESTA FAMILIA NUNCA SE DEFORMARA (SE DAN UN FUERTE ABRASO)**

**NARRADORA: UN ENAMORAMIENTO QUE JAMAS PASARA DEPRIMIO MUCHO A FANNY PERO SABER QUE TENIA UN HERMANO LA CONSOLO MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE ELLA CREIA, NO PODIAN SER NOVIOS PERO SE AMARAN COMO HERMANOS Y YA SON 16 RAZONES**

CAPITULO 5 EL FINAL

**EL FINAL DE LAS TRISTESAS**_** KYUREN ENFRENTA A ROGER EL CUAL ESTABA POR SECUESTRAR A ALEXA Y MATAR A LINDSAY Y KYUREN CASI MUERE EN EL INTENTO**_

**NARRADORA: ERA UN DIA MUY TRANQUILO PARA LA FAMILIA TODOS ESTABAN LEYENDO LIBROS**

**LINDSAY: ¿QUE HORA ES CHICOS?**

**KYUREN: SON LAS 5 PARA LAS 5 DE LA TARDE**

**ALEXA: MAMA TENGO QUE SALIR A LA ESCUELA POR UNOS PAPELEOS**

**LINDSAY: VAMOS TENGO QUE IMPRIMIR**

**KYUREN: NO ES QUE TE RESONGE PERO ES SABADO Y LA ESCUELA ESTA CERRADA**

**ALEXA: ALADO ESTA UNA PAPELERIA Y HAY SACARE EL PAPELEO**

**KYUREN: VAMOS**

**(ESENA) UNA CALLE**

**KYUREN: ¿PORQUE NO QUIERES TENER NOVIO ALEXA? **

**ALEXA: SI PUEDO TENER NOVIO PERO NO QUIERO UNO CUALQUIERA UNO PERFECTO PARA MI COMO LO DICE TU TEORIA**

**KYUREN: ¿QUE PIENSAS ESTUDIAR?**

**ALEXA: ALGO QUE ME FASINA SON LOS REPORTAJES EN VIVO**

**LINDSAY: EN LA UNAM ENSEÑAN VIEN**

**ALEXANDRA: EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE LOS GATOS Y EL PEOR EQUIPO DE MEXICO YEL MUNDO**

**LINDSAY: NO HAY NADA DE MALO EN ESTUDIAR EN ESA UNIVERSIDAD**

**KYUREN: ¿ESTUDIASTE EN LA UNAM?**

**LINDSAY: MI QUERIDO JUAN ESTUDIO EN ESA UNIVERSIDAD**

**NARRADORA: LA PLATICA SIGUIO PERO NO SABIAN QUE ROGER LOS SEGUIA DE CERCA CON UN MACHETE ALARGADO Y UNA PISTOLA**

**ROGER:(GOLPEA A KYUREN DEJANDOLO INCOSIENTE, AGARRA A ALEXA DEL CUELLO CASI AORCANDOLA Y TAPANDOLE LA VOCA) NO TE MUEVAS O ELLA SENTIRA EL FRIO METAL ATRAVEZARLA**

**LINDSAY: ROGER DEJALA EL PROBLEMA ES CONMIGO **

**ROGER: VEO QUE NO ME HAS OLVIDADO DESPUES DE TRAICIONARME**

**LINDSAY: POR TU CULPA MIS PADRES MURIERON**

**ROGER: ESO NO ES NADA CON LOS ASESINATOS QUE E ECHO COMO CON TU ESPOSO JUAN**

**LINDSAY: ¿QUE LE HISISTE?**

**ROGER: NADIE SABE QUIEN LO ASESINO PERO YO SI**

**LINDSAY: TE ARREPENTIRAS **

**SE OLLE EL TEMA the End Begins (To Rock) God of War Theme**

**Narradora: ALEXA LO MUERDE SE LANZA CONTRA EL, ROGER AGARRA LA PISTOLA Y LE DISPARA **

**A LINDSAY KYUREN SE PONE EN FRENTE RECIBIENDO LOS DISPAROS Y CAE**

**LINDSAY: KYUREN**

**Narradora:ALEXA VOLTEO Y MIRO Á KYUREN CON UNA BALA SOBRE SU CICATRIZ DEL TRANSPLANTE,EL CORAZÓN DE ALEXANDRÁ VOLVIÓ Á ROMPERSE ESTA VEZ ERA LA TRISTEZA,TODO LO QUE HABÍA PARPASADO É GENTEINVENTADO EVITAR FUE INÚTIL YA HABÍA PERDIDO Á SU HERMANO,ESTABA PARCOPASANDO POR LO MISMO QUE SU MADRE ANTES DE INTENTAR SUICIDARSE,EL MUCHACHO QUE AMO DESDE SIEMPRE YA HABÍA FALLECIDO O ESO ES LO SU CREÍA ) **

**Alexandra: NOOOO (LAS LAGRIMAS LE CAEN DE SUS OJOS, GOLPEA A ROGER CON LA PISTOLA Y LE QUITA EL MACHETE SE LO ATRAVIESA EN LOS PIES E INTENTA ASESINARLO)**

**LINDSAY: NO LO AGAS HIJA**

**ALEXA: EL MATO A MI PADRE Y A KYUREN **

**ROGER: Y A LOS PADRES DE TODOS LOS NIÑOS QUE TIENES COMO HERMANOS**

**ENTRA MARA VIENDO TODO**

**(LE PONE LA PISTOLA SOBRE LA CABEZA DE ROGER)SE OLLE LA SINFONIA DE KISS THE RAIN**

**ALEXANDRA: ¿NO QUIERES QUE VENGE A MI PADRE Y A KYUREN?**

**NARRADORA: POR SUERTE LINDSAY RECORDO TODO CUANDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE SUICIDARSE Y LO USO **

**LINDSAY: TIENES RAZONES PARA QUE NO LO HAGAS **

**ALEXANDRA: DIMELAS**

**MARA: ESO ABUELA DICELAS**

**LINDSAY: SI LO HACES PUEDE QUE KYUREN NO VUELVA A VIVIR**

**ALEXANDRA: ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?**

**KINDSAY: LA RAZON DE QUE EL SIGA VIVIENDO ES TU RELACION CON EL Y EL AMOR QUE LE DAS COMO HERMANA, SI LO ASESINAS EL NO CONFIARA MAS EN TI Y MORIRA**

**ALEX: ¿Qué NO ERA LOS DEMAS QUIENES LO HARIAN VIVIR MAS?**

**LINDSAY: ES LO QUE CREIA PERO ME EQUIBOQUE LO ERAS TU TODO ESTE TIEMPO,LO ERAS TU**

**SE OLLE LA CANCION DE NO HAY SALIDA**

**NARRADORA: LINDSAY LE DIO UNA RAZON MUY GRANDE Y SE ARREPINTIO ELLA CORRIO HASTA SU MADRE LE DIO UN FUERTE ABRAZO**

**ALEXANDRA:(CORRE A ABRAZAR A LINDSAY) TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA**

**LINDSAY: NO ES TU CULPA HIJA**

**ALEXANDRA:SI NO TE HUBIERA RESONGADO ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO **

**LINDSAY:EL ES ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL PARA TI**

**ALEXANDRA:SI **

**LINDSAY:PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE **

**ALEXANDRA:POR VERGÜENZA **

**LINDSAY:NO TE VERGÜENZES,LLEVEMOS A KYUREN AL HOSPITAL**

**ALEXA SACA DE SU BOLSA UN TELEFONO**

**ROGER: Y TE VAS,HACI NOMAS MATE A TU ESPOSO,TUS PADRES MURIERON CUANDO TENIAS 12 Y MAS**

**LINDSAY: TENGO MAS DE 10 RAZONES PARA NO HACERLO (SACA UNA SINTA Y LE AMARRA LAS MANOS Y LOS PIES DEJANDOLO INMOVIL)**

**ROGER: HOYE NO PUEDES HACER ESTO SOLO ERES UNA ABOGADA CON MUCHOS ESCUINCLES ENTU CASA**

**LINDSAY:YA ESTA ECHO(LE TAPA LA BOCA)**

**NARRADORA: LINDSAY Y ALEXA SALEN CARGANDO A KYUREN**

**(ESENA UN CUARTO DE HOSPITAL)**

**KYUREN:(DESPERTANDO Y LINDSAY ESTABA A SU LADO) MADRE **

**LINDSAY:(NO HAGUANTO LAS GANAS Y ABRASO A KYUREN) NO CREIA QUE TE DESPERTARIAS OTRAVEZ**

**KYUREN: NO DIGAS ESO**

**LINDSAY: NO TENIAS QUE HACERLO FUE MUY ARRIESGADO PERO ME ALEGRA Y ATERRA QUE LO HISIERAS**

**KYUREN: NO FUE TU ESPOSO QUIEN DIJO UNA PORCION DE VALENTIA 3 PORCIONES DE TONTO Y SI NO ARRIESGAS TU VIDA NO SALVARAS LA DE NADIE**

**LINDSAY: ¿COMO TE SIENTES?**

**KYUREN: COMO SI ME HUBIERA PASADO UN TANQUE DE GUERRA DE ENSIMA**

**SE OLLE EL SENCILLO DE TIERRA SANTA EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**LINDSAY: ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSA DE TI**

**KYUREN: PORQUE ME ENLOQUESI Y CASI MUERO EN EL INTENTO**

**LINDSAY: PORQUE ME DEMOSTRASTE QUE A PESAR DE QUE TIENES UN CORAZON EN MAL ESTADO ERES MAS VALIENTE, Y SALVASTE LA VIDA DE ALEXA**

**KYUREN: UNA MADRE DARIA TODO POR SUS HIJOS Y LOS HIJOS SE CUIDAN ENTRE ELLOS MISMOS YA SEA DE VIDA O MUERTE Y QUIEN DICE QUE LOS HIJOS NO DARÍAN TODO POR LA MADRE (SE DAN UN FUERTE ABRASO)**

**ENTRA MARA**

**MARA: LO LOGRASTE LINDSAY lO LOGRASTE, SUPERASTE TODOS LOS PELIGROS QUE ESTABAN EN TU FUTURO Y YA TENDRE A MI HERMANA A MI LADO Y MI AMIGO SERÁ MI NOVIO A LOS 15 GRACIAS ABUELA (DESAPARECE)**

**LINDSAY: ATI TAMBIEN MARA MI NIETA**

**KYUREN: ¿CON QUIEN HABLAS?**

**LINDSAY: CON NADIE Y LA RAZON POR LA CUAL TE ADOPTE ES PORQUE TENIA UNA SENSACION QUE ME DECIA QUE SI TE ADOPTABA SERIA UNA SENSASION UNICA Y HERMOSA, NO QUERIA CRIAR A ESA EDAD POR LA MUERTE DE JUAN,PERO ME EQUIBOQUE DEBI Y LO HISE,SON LO MEJOR QUE NO QUERIA QUE ME PASARA, CON LA AYUDA DE UNA FAMILIAR SIENDO MI ORIENTADORA LO LOGRE **

**KYUREN: QUISIERA CONOCER A LA FAMILIAR**

**LINDSAY: MUY PRONTO LA CONOCERAS**

**NARRADORA: LINDSAY Y LOS MUCHACHOS SE FUERON DE VIAJE A LA PLAYA POR MUCHO TIEMPO, ALEXA ESTUVOESTUDIO EN LA UNAM Y AHORA ES LA REPORTERA DEL NOTICIERO,KYUREN ES UN ESCRITOR É INGENIERO,HAN ES UN CIENTÍFICO,FANNY ES MAESTRA DE COMPUTACIÓN EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD DE MÉXICO,LAS HERMANAS ESTUDIAN MEDICINA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD,ROGER ESTÁ CONDENADO DE POR VIDA,LINDSAY TAMBIÉN ES ESCRITORA,KYUREN Y ALEXA SE CASARON Y TIENEN Á DOS GEMELAS LLAMADAS LINDSAY MARÍA Y MARÁ Y VIVEN EN UNA CASA DE PLAYA EN MAZATLÁN JUNTO CON LINDSAY,MARÁ ESTA SALIENDO CON SU NOVIO,ESTA HISTORIA SE LLAMA MIL RAZONES PARA VIVIR, SE QUE DIJE MIL PERO VINIENDO DEL CORAZON VALEN POR MIL, SOY LINDSAY Y ESTA FUE MI VIDA Y MIS RAZONES PARA VIVIR **

Bibliografía:** MIL RAZONES PARA VIVIR FUE ECHA Y ESCRITA POR HERNANDES ESTRADA CRISTIAN ALEJANDRO EN MICROSOFT WORD 2007 ESTRENADA EL 2014-04-23 CON MUCHA DEDICASION A LAS MADRES**

**Grupo 33 semestre 2 especialidad maquinas de combustión interna**


End file.
